


[Cover Art] for "Kintsugi (Broken)" by mydwinter

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	1. [Cover Art] for "Kintsugi (Broken)" by mydwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsugi (Broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384917) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 
  * Inspired by [Kintsugi (Broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572936) by [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil). 



I've seem to be making a lot of cover art using Kintsugi at the moment. Already two covers for ArabellaStrange's WIP series [Ode to Broken Things](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53418) (thats a rec, go and read it!) and now mydwinter seems to need a cover for her fic too. The usual blurb about the image sources; kinsugi vase found on the web, and the background is from the Kahlúa texture pack by Spooky_Window on DeviantArt.

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/32586460191/in/dateposted-public/)

 

I love the idea of this fic for a couple of reasons. I'm going through a bit of a bad patch in my life at the moment; unemployment, job hunting and living on benefits always get me down and being menopausal is not helping much either. I've been using T.S. Eliot's poems to keep me grounded this time round, **The Four Quartets** is my favourite and reading this fic and making the cover reminded me of lines from Part V of **Burnt Norton** which is part of a passage I want read at my funeral when I get there many years from now ;-). It reminds me to remain still in the middle of my (and the world's turmoil).

_Words, after speech, reach_

_Into the silence. Only by the form, the pattern,_

_Can words or music reach_

_The stillness, as a Chinese jar still_

_Moves perpetually in its stillness._

_Not the stillness of the violin, while the note lasts,_

_Not that only, but the co-existence,_

_Or say that the end precedes the beginning,_

_And the end and the beginning were always there_

_Before the beginning and after the end._

Following on from this idea of being strong in broken places is a French artist called Hélène Gugenheim. She uses gold leaf in creating artworks of people's bodies which have been scarred by their lives. There are some great videos on her website [here](http://helenegugenheim.com/?cat=4) for you to watch.


	2. Cover art for Podfic of Kintsugini (Broken) read by aranel_parmadil

While I was doing the one I thought I might as well do the other ;-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/32668779846/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
